


[Podfic of] All Clean / written by snickfic

by EosRose



Category: CW RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brownie!Genevive, Brownies (Fae), Cakebang, Community: cakehole_club, Enema Kink, F/M, Light Femdom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, washing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://snickfic.livejournal.com/495533.html">All Clean</a> by snickfic<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:41:04</p><p>When Jared takes over his grandma's farm, he inherits a few things - like a brownie. Magical fairy tale company is better than no company at all, but the brownie can only stay as long as she's cleaning something. She and Jared get pretty creative about finding things for her to clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All Clean / written by snickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486264) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> My thanks to [](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**snickfic**](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/) for not only writing such a great story, but also being lovely about granting me permission to podfic it. This fic was originally written for the [](http://genteensybang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://genteensybang.livejournal.com/)**genteensybang** and comes with lovely art that can be found via the fic masterpost.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mz0bk4x873n3t53r7l6x2uva8bofau6y.mp3) | 81.5 MB | 01:41:04  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sexmscvahua5lvw17wnta7jb9bpftk7a.m4b) | 68.3 MB | 01:41:04  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-clean).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
